Violet
by LunaKyraFinn
Summary: Ice King goes to the Land of the Dead to find a girl named, Violet.
1. Chapter 1

Violet

Finn and Jake were playing with BMO at their treehouse. They felt a gust of wind followed by a knock on the door. Finn stood up, grabbed his sword and answered the door.

"Ice King, get your butt out of here or I'll cut off your ugly head!" Finn shouted.

"It's an emergency, I promise," Ice King said.

"What kind of emergency?" Finn asked.

"My Gunter died!" Ice King replied bursting into tears.

Finn heaved a sigh and let Ice King in. They went up the ladder, to the living room. Jake saw Ice King and growled at him.

"What do you want Ice King?" Finn said sitting on the couch.

"Do you know how to go to the Land of the Dead?" Ice King asked.

"Ask Peppermint Butler, he knows how,"

Finn took his phone out of his bag and dialled Peppermint Butler.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pep Buts, can you bring Ice King to the Land of the Dead?"

"Is he there?"

Finn gave Ice King the phone.

"Ice King is that you?"

"Yeah" Ice King replied

"If you want to go to the Land of the Dead, give me one of your teeth then, meet me at the Candy Forest,"

"Ok,"

Ice King hung up. At the Candy Forest, Ice King meets up with Peppermint Butler. He handed Peppermint the tooth. Peppermint Butler showed Ice King how to open the portal. They opened the portal and Ice King entered it.

"Whoa!" Ice King cried in amazement when he saw the Land of the Dead, "This place is harsh, full of dead things and bones... Time to find my princess,"

Ice King flew to Death's Castle. He flew up to one of the towers' windows and saw a girl with violet hair and light violet skin. There was a chain around her leg connected to the wall. She was talking to someone.

"That girl's gone bonkers!" Ice King exclaimed.

The girl notice Ice King and stared at him with her devilish eyes. She stood up and walked to the window.

"What are you doing here? Spying on me? Did Death send you here?" The girl asked staring into Ice King's eyes.

"What, no?!" Ice King replied.

"Break me free," She said looking at the chain.

Ice King turned the chains into ice. The girl gave it a tug and it broke into a thousand pieces. She morphed into a monster and chased Ice King. Ice King tried to freeze her but kept missing. The girl laughed maniacally. Ice King flew out of the portal and to the treehouse. The girl continued chasing Ice King. Ice King hid in the treehouse. The girl removed the roof and grabbed Ice King. Finn grabbed his sword and attacked the girl. Jake enlarged, grabbed an iron bar and hit the girl in the head. The girl fell unconscious. She returned back to her normal form. Ice King made an ice cage and trapped her in there.

"Gagh..." The girl woke up.

Finn walked to the cage and asked her, "What's your name?"

"Her name is Violet," Ice King said.

"How did you know her name?" Finn asked.

"I lied to you, I didn't go there to retrieve Gunther's soul, I went there to find a girl named Violet," Ice King confessed.

"Do you know where you're parents are?" Jake asked.

The girl remained silent.

"Let me ask her, do you know where you're parents are?" Finn asked.

"They're dead, my only relative left is Death, my uncle," Violet replied.

"Death's your uncle?!" Jake and Finn cried in horror,

Violet nodded. She started to cry, black tears fell from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"I'm... finally free..." Violet smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon hearing Violet say 'I'm... Finally free...' Finn had a flash back...

_A young Finn was in a science lab, he was holding a girl's hands. The girl had light brown hair._

"_Never forget me! I'm... finally free..." The girl said, cheerfully._

_Finn nodded. The girl entered the portal in the room. A beam of light was shot out of the portal and disappeared. Finn's adoptive father, Joshua came in and hugged Finn. _

Finn's flash back ended. He broke the ice cage and set Violet free. Violet grew wings and flew out carefully, trying not to touch any part of the treehouse. Finn wanted to shake hands with Violet but she avoided contact with Finn.

"Sorry, no touching..." She said softly.

She grabbed a stray piece of wood on the ground. The wood wilted in a few seconds. Jake was horrified. Violet flew out of the window and away. That night, Finn couldn't sleep as if he needed to know something.


End file.
